Tokyo Mew Mew A La La Mode(Season 3)
by Cure Spirit
Summary: Here's my take if it was made into an anime. Contains some new ideas that is put in to the story. It's my first time so reviews are welcomed.
1. Ep 1: The Newest Mew Mew

HI. My name is Cure Spirit. This is my first fan fiction story, so anything comments needed. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Rights to the creator. This is my first time, so the more reviews the better. Now let's start the show.

* * *

><p><em>"thoughts"<em>

"speaking"

(an:...)=author's note and extra info

* * *

><p>One morning, Berry was getting ready for her new school.<p>

_"Finally get to wear this cute uniform. When I told my teachers that I couldn't get it, I proved them wrong. Hard works pay off in the end."  
><em>

**"HELLO BERRY!"**

**"AAAHHHHH!"**

" Tasuke! How did you get into my room?" said Berry after a huge shock attack from being hugged by her best friend.

"I climbed from my window to yours."

(an: He arrived when Berry puts on her socks after everything else, so he's not a peeping tom. The window is 3 stories hight and his window is next to her's. If you don't know these two, then go on a manga website and type the title of this. This is a version of the manga if it got converted into an anime.)

"Can't you just use the door?"

"And waste time that I could use to see you?! Besides, someday we'll marry and live in the same house."

**"WHAT?!** Oh no. **I'M LATE!"**

"Let me help you, Berry."

Then Tasuke picked her up and hopped out of the window, but luckily they landed safely.

"Here are your shoes, Princess Berry."said Tasuke, handing her shoes to her.

Berry put on her shoes and ran to school thinking today will be a great day.

* * *

><p>In the underground laboratory of Cafe Mew Mew, Ryou was looking at some information about the Mew Mews.<p>

"Have you seen the new information, regarding with the Mew Mews." said Keiichirou, entering the lab.

"Yes, who would had thought. It seems that Mew Ichigo has already awoken to her trues powers, as expected of her." said Ryou

"Should we tell the others?"

"When we find the last remaining Mew Mew."

(an:I kind of took an idea from another story I've read and I liked it so I plugged it in. I'll tell you about it later. Oh! And Ichigo is in England with Masaya. She'll come back later.)

* * *

><p>At Berry's school, class just ended and she was walking with two new friends of hers.<p>

(an:It's a private all girls school and everyone is rich, so Berry is pretending she's rich also.)

They were talking and then a blur flew by. It turned out to be Tasuke on roller-skates.

"Hey, Berry." he said

"Tasuke!" said Berry,"What are you doing here?"

One of the girls asked,"Is he a friend of yours?"

Tasuke replied," Yes, I'm Tasuke Meguro, at your sevice. Oh and Berry, I'm glad that you have some friends to walk home with. Bye ladies, hope to see you again."

As they watch him skate away, one of the girls said,"What a gentlemen. Those looks, that style!"

"Yes,"said the other girl,"and such grace and manners! He's like an angel. Bye Berry, see you tomorrow."

Then they left and Berry walked towards the park.

"_What do they mean? My train ride takes an hour and he thinks rollerblading that far is cool?"_

_"Well, when he came and then just left like that it was cool."_

Then at that thought, she stopped.

"_What am I thinking?! I take it back!"_ and then she saw a cafe and went inside.

Inside, she saw some tasty cakes. When she was staring at a tray of small cakes, Ryou came into the kitchen and said,"Hey!Who's there?"

That scared her into knocking the tray and causing the cakes onto herself. She was so embarrassed that she ran to the lab. At the lab, the pillar like rod with a winged cat on top started to glowed, when Berry entered the lab. When the lighted faded, Berry was dressed in a costume like Mew Ichigo's, but with ribbons on the side instead of the triangular shaped fabric. She had a cat's tail and rabbit's ears.


	2. Ep 2: First battle, my secrect is out!

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. The reason I'm uploading new chapters fast, is that I'm on break. After the break, it may be a while until I can post a new chapter. Enough of that now. Let's get on with the show!

* * *

><p>"<em>Thoughts"<em>

"Speaking"

(an:...)= author's note and extra info

* * *

><p>Berry woke up in her frosted covered uniform, on the floor in the kitchen of the cafe. She didn't remembered much about what happened. Then Ryou explained to her that he accidentally scared her and then causing her to spilled cake all over her. Berry was so embarrassed that she took of running.<p>

"Is it wise to not tell her that she became a Mew Mew?" asked Keiichrou.

"Hopefully and I gave her R2003 to watch over her," replied Ryou.

(an:Masha is in London with Ichigo. R2003 looks like a strawberry with a face of a bunny and bunny hands, feet, and ears. It has so has wings like Mew Mint's.)

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Berry woke up to some noise from the kitchen. She got up and dressed. Then Berry went to the kitchen and greeted her dad.<p>

"Hello Berry. You must've slept well. You hardly wake up on your own." said her dad.

"Well, not exactly. The noise woke me up," said Berry.

"What noise?" said her dad.

Then Berry stopped for a moment and then said,"Here he comes."

Before Berry's dad could ask, Tasuke burst in and was about to give Berry a hug. Berry somehow jumped over his head, but landed on top of Tasuke. After a moment of shock for both of them, Tasuke straight out hugged her and said,"**WOW!** You sure are affectionate today Berry."

"**NO!** It's not like that!" stuttered Berry, still shocked about that jump and landing.

While Berry's dad and Tasuke talk over break-fast, Berry realized she was going to be late.

"Berry, you forgot your hat!" said Tasuke, tossing it too high.

Berry jumped 3 feet off the ground and caught the hat. Berry ran off after a quick thanks and bye. Tasuke just stayed there shocked and wondering what happened.

* * *

><p>During the middle of class, Berry was wondering what was happening to her. During P.E., she jumped over a 3 feet high bar with 8 inches above it, and landed perfectly on the mat. She could hear someone talking down the hall. Also she has carvings for carrots. Suddenly, Berry heard a very familiar voice. She looked out of her window and saw Tasuke sitting on the roof across the campus.<p>

" ," said the teacher,"you're red. Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Yes."Berry replied,"And I also have a headache."She stepped out of the classroom and raced to the other side of the campus.

When she got there, Tasuke jumped off and said,"Wow you ran fast."

"Thanks. Heh Heh. **WAIT A MINUTE! **You are not supposed to be here. What if someone catches you?"

"Well, I got to say. This private school is way more nice then mine!"

**"LISTEN TO ME!"**

"Hey, Berry. Let's go on a date." said Tasuke calmly.

"Hold on a sec," stutted Berry after a moment of shock," I have to get back to class and my bag in there.."

"**OK. LET'S GO!"** shouted Tasuke and pulling Berry by the hand off campus.

* * *

><p>In a mansion in the middle of the forest, a teenage boy between 16-19 was looking at some satellite signals.<p>

"Strange," said the man.

"What's wrong?" said a small boy about 6-9.

"There are 5 Tokyo Mew Mew signals." he replied

"But there should be 4!The pink one went off to London."

"How about using this as an opportunity?" said a new voice.

"Duke!" said the man to the guy in a white robe and wearing a cone shaped hat that covered his head.

"Our Chimera Anima in the basement seems a bit restless," said Duke,"This is a good chance to let him get some exercise."

* * *

><p>After a minuets of struggling, Berry said,"<strong>STOP IT!<strong> The police will wonder what am I doing walking around in school uniform at the middle of the day!"

Tasuke stopped for a moment and put his jacket over Berry's uniform. Then they went and played on some games. Tasuke won 3 stuffed animals from a crane game and gave it to Berry. After a ride on a Ferris wheel, Berry said that it was fun and Tasuke was starring at Berry's happy face. Tasuke was a little nervous so he made an excuse to get them some drinks.

At the vending machine, Tasuke thought, _"Boy, that was close. That was a little to far for our friendship_. _You knew, I thought something was wrong with her, But I guess she is just the same old Berry. I'm just glad that she's happy."_

* * *

><p>While Berry was waiting for Tasuke, a monster that looked like a dragon with a metal ring around it's neck appeared. Berry covered herself, but a voice said" You have to transform, Mew Berry!"<em><br>_

When Berry looked she saw a flying strawberry shaped robot with a rabbit's face, ears, hands, and feet.

**"AAAAHHHHHH! **What are you?" said Berry

"I'm R2003 and I have your transforming pendant. Just say,'Mew Mew Berry, Metamorphose."

**"MEW MEW BERRY, METAPHOSE!"**

R2003 trans formed in to a rod with bunnies' heads surrounding a jewel on top of it, and a bow with a heart shape thing in the middle of the bow. The bow is located under the rabbits' heads.  
>Mew Berry grabbed it and said,"For the sake of the world, I will fight with all my might!"<p>

Mew Berry jumped up and said,"**RIBBON LOVE-BERRY CHECK!"**

The monster disappeared and Berry detransformed on top of a lamp-post.

"**BERRY! **Where are you?" said Tasuke, returning with the drinks.

That scared Berry, causing her to fall down on him again.

"Berry?! How did you get up there?!" asked Tasuke after a moment of pain.

Berry said,"Weelll... One of the plushies you got me somehow get up there, so I climbed up to get it."

"Oh," said Tasuke," can I ask you something?"

"Sure" said Berry, "_At least he bought the excuse."_

"Is that a tail?!" said Tasuke.

Berry looked at her back and saw a cat tail coming from under her skirt!


	3. Ep 3: An great friend, and a new enemy

Hi! It's been a while since my last chapter. The rest of chapters may take a long time to update because I don't have time with my school work. Please forgive me! Also, after this one the rest of this story will barely make any references to the manga. I know, but what's the point if it's just the same?! This one and the next will probably reveal all or most secrets in the story. Now, let's get on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>"Thoughts"<em>

"Speaking_  
><em>

(an:..)=Extra Info and my notes

* * *

><p><em>"What do I DDDDOOOOOO! Tasuke found out about my secret?!" <em>thought Berry_._ "Well it's um a charm tail!"_  
><em>

"A charm tail?" asked Tasuke.

"Yeah! If you wear one you will find your one true love!" said Berry. _"Great Berry. He will never buy that story."_

"I see. Gotcha, that makes perfect sense!"

Berry faceplanted in to the ground. R2003 got smashed into the ground by the impact, so it went out of Berry's grasp. Berry leaped and caught it between her hands.

(an: The face plant is when a character falls faced down into the ground. It's in the anime world and I like it, so dealing with it.)

"What was that?"said Tasuke.

"It was a bug."said Berry.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Berry was shocked at the question. Then the very same monster from before showed up. Tasuke pushed Berry behind him and said,"**WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT!"**

Berrythen said,"Tasuke! I don't want to hide anything from you!"

Then Berry transformed in front of Tasuke.

Tasuke then said,"You... transformed into a Mew Mew."

"That's right!"

Then Berry said,"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

After Berry destroyed the monster finally, she said,"Ism't it cool?! I became a Mew Mew! Of course, the downside is that the aliens will constantly attack me."

"Berry..."

"That's why I can't see you anymore."

As Berry started to walk away after detransforming, Tasuke just hugged her from the back and said,"**Berry! **You are so cute as a Mew Mew!"

As Tasuke walked away, Berry shouted,"**WAIT A MINUTE!"**

When Tasuke turned around, Berry said,"You never know when you'll be attacked by an alien...as long as you're with me."

"Whatever you say. you are still Berry. How could I quit being your best friend just because you're the newest Mew Mew?"

"**THANKS!"**

"No prob. As your long time friend...I know all about you from your math scores to the colors of your panties."

"THAT"S IT! You are **NOT** allowed in my room anymore!"

* * *

><p>At a mansion deep in the woods, Duke and the other Saint Rose Crusaders sat a a table. They were watching the battle between the monster and Mew Berry.<p>

"Pathetic." said Duke,"As you can see, our pet was defeated by the newest Mew Mew. There is without a doubt that there's a new Mew Mew on the scene. By the way, I would love some fresh, wild game. A wild animal."

"I know the perfect animal for you!"said a small child,"One's that's healthy and active and actually hops."

"But," said a short haired girl," those kinds of animals are very naught."

"I'm quite looking forward to tasting it. Now, who's going to get it?"said Duke.

"Duke,"said a teenaged guy,"Allow me to bring you the newborn bunny for the feast."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>At Berry's school there was a guest speaker named Yuzen Akizuki. He took small groups of 10 students to the laboratory.<p>

After the first group left the room, one of the girls told Berry to find some of 's slides. When Berry went to get the slides, she heard a noise and saw a teenage boy wearing a top hat, a weird looking tux, and a mask.

Berry exclaimed,"Who are you?!"

"I'm Royal Highness."replied the man.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that it's a cliffhanger. I'll try to post the next chapter faster. I can't promise you anything. Bye now.<p> 


	4. Ep 4: Attack at school, new mode

Hi! Sorry for not posting any new chapters in a long time. With tons of work and the internet down for 3 days, it takes a long time. I'll continue off of the cliffhanger from the last episode. I'm not good at describing the clothing the character is wearing, so I'll put a link to my google plus page with the picture posted. When I post a picture related to the fanfiction, it will say Fanfiction Picture and then what it is. Now that I told you that, let's get on with the show!

* * *

><p>"<em>Thoughts"<em>

"speaking"

an:= author's note and extra info

* * *

><p>When we last left off, Berry was confronted with a teenaged boy that goes by the name"Royal Highness".<p>

"I have come for your blood." said Royal Highness. then two bats came and attacked Berry.

Berry transformed and used her attack to destroy the bats.

After she destroyed the bats, Royal Highness said," Well, it seems that your power seems to be as strong as the pink mew mew's. I'll see you later." Then he teleported away.

After Berry detransformed, she was wondering about who was he. Berry's friends came and told her that Mr. Akizuki finished his lecture and they needed to get back to class. Mr. Akizuki told Berry that he'll have a special lecture for her after school.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the school, Tasuke jumped through a window into the school.<p>

_"Well, I don't know if I can help. But I'll not let you face things alone, Berry." _though Tasuke after he landed.

While Tasuke was trying to figure out where Berry's last class is, 2 students spotted him.

"Who are you? There shouldn't be any boys at this school." said one of the girl.

Before Tasuke could explain, one of the girl swing a fist at him and barely missing him by a couple inches. Tasuke skated away from the girls and tried to find a place to hide.

* * *

><p>In Berry's classroom, Mr. Akizuki said to Berry,"Look into my eyes, what do you see?"<p>

"A rose...and some sort of crest"

"What else?"

After that sentence, Berry's eyes became glassy and then Mr, Akizuki was about to kiss her when R2003 bit Berry's finger. Berry pushed away from her and he said,"Well, I was going to give you a grcful death, but since you're being difficult..."

Then Mr. Akizuki transformed into Royal Highness. Berry ran out the door and Royal Highness sent his hypnotised followers after her. Berry started to feel tired. She saw her friends and told them to run. Her friends turned out to be hypnotised and held Berry by her arms.

* * *

><p>In one of the closets on campus, Tasuke tries to figure out a plan. He spies a rack with some uniforms and wigs. He gets an idea on how to move around the campus freely.<p>

* * *

><p>With Berry, Royal Highness ordered her classmates to kill her. Then Tasuke came wearing a long-haired wig and a uniform. He jumped on a window ledge with Berry in his arms bridal style.<p>

Berry said to Tasuke,"Run away, Tasuke. While you still have a chance."

"You goof! I would never live you alone."

"Tasuke."

"Well, that was touching,"said Royal Highness,"But it time for you 2 to die!" Then the students charged at them.

Then a voice said,"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUDDY!"**

Then the rest of the Mew Mews came. they jumped through another window and formed a semi-circle around Tasuke and Berry. They launched their attacks and managed to break the hypnotisem. Then Royal Highness sent an army of bats towards them. While the Mew Mews were busy, Royal Highness said,"Well since your protecters are busy, I'll send you 2 towards your grave!"

Mew Zakuro noticed him and tried to get to her, but bats keep blocking her way.

_"I must protect Berry. I need more power!" _Then Mew Zakuro was bathed in a purple light and then she was filled with memories of a past life.

* * *

><p>Thousands of years ago, clans of half animals, half humans and mythical creatures lived in the asteroid belt and was called the Aurora Kingdom. Of the many clans the cat clan ruled them all. The ruling family was knew to have the ability to make mew aqua. There was a king and queen named King Sol and Queen Aqua. They had a daughter named Princess Rose. She was kind and one day, she met an alien lost in space. The alien boy was a scout from a far away planet that the populance used to live on Earth, but they moved away due to some circumtance. He was supposted to see how the planet was doing. The princess also had a royal guard made of perincesses from 5 different clans. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Berry were their names. They were worried about the princess and her friendship with the alien. The alien, who was named Blue, so gained their trust, The king and queen saw a blooming love between the alien and the princess. The king gave Blue a sword with a golden helt and encrusted with mew aqua. One day, a black force invaded the solar system. The force destroyed the Aurora Kingdom. On Earth's Moon, A bright light bursted out of it and the entire solar system was bathed in that light. The royal family and her court was sent to be reborn on Earth. Blue was sent to be reborn on his home planet.<p>

* * *

><p>Mew Zakuro rembered her past life and the Ichigo and Masaya was Princess Rose and Blue. She tapped into her ancient power and got upgraded.<p>

**"MEW MEW ZAKURO WEREWOLF MODE!"**

(an: Here is the linked to my google plus u/0/105383843086005906962/posts)

Mew Zakuro called her Dark Ribbon Wand and said,"**Ribbon Midnight Slash!"**

All of the bats diappeared and Royal Highness had a cut under his eye.

He said," You dare to cut my face!"

"I dare," said Mew Zakuro,"To protect the people of this planet from the likes of you!"

"I'll be back. Mark my words." Then he teleported away.

After the detransformed, they went to the assistant principle's office. At the desk was Ryo and Keiichiro. Then Ryo went to Berry and said,"Berry. Starting tomorrow you are the new leader of the Tokyo Mew Mew."

* * *

><p>I wonder what happens next. Go check out the photos of the Werewolf Mode and tell me what you think. Reviews are needed. Bye now.<p> 


	5. Ep 5: New School and New Powers

Happy holidays! From the last chapter, Mew Zakura got a new transformation. Check out my google+ page o pictures on what it looks like. I'm working on an animation video of Mew Zakura's transformation. Enough said about that. Let's get on with the show!

* * *

><p>After a battle with Royal Highness, the Mew Mews went to one of the school's offices. Ryo and Keiichiro when in the office and the Ryo walked up to Berry and said that Berry was the new leader of Tokyo Mew Mew.<p>

Berry was surprised by the announcement. Ryo then told everyone to go to Cafe Mew Mew. The girls went out of the room, but Tasuke stayed in the room. Ryo told Keiichiro to go ahead.

After Keiichiro left the room, Tasuke tackled Ryo. Ryo was on his back and Tasuke was holding his collar.

"I won't forgive you if anything happens to Berry," said Tasuke.

"We need the girls for the project."

"**WHAT?!** **YOU JERK!"**

"But if Berry is harmed in anyway, don't hesitate to kill me. Ever since I started this project, I have been prepared to die."

* * *

><p>At the underground laboratory in the cafe, the group share more information on Zakura's new transformation.<p>

"You may be wondering what happened in the battle?"said Ryo,"Well it deals with your past."

"What do you mean?"asked Berry.

"Every since the final battle with Deep Blue, Masha got some interesting information. That the asteroid belt had clans of people living on some of the asteroids."

**"WHAT?!"**exclaimed all the girls and Tasuke, except Zakura.

"You five were put of an elite group of advanced guardians that protect the daughter of the leading clan. That would be Ichigo."

The girls were shocked and then another vioce said said,"Not only that you were also heirs to your own clans."

The group turned and saw Ichigo's parents standing at the entrance to the lab. Then Zakura exclaimed,"King Sol! Queen Aqua!"

As the rest of the girls and Tasuke try to figure out what is happening, Ichigo's dad said,"A millennium ago, there was an invasion of some dark force. It wiped out our kingdom and killed all of us. A white light allowed a few of us to be reincarnated in this time. Ryo's parents were sages in our court along with Keiichiro. Thay have high intelligence, can move things with their minds, and can transform into to anything. Masaya was once a scout named Blue for your alien friends in the past. He found our kingdom one day and fell in love with our daughter."

"What,"said Mint,"if you knew then why did you challenge him in a duel?"

"Well,"said Ichigo's mom," my husband wented to see if he was actually Blue. In the past, only Blue was able to beat him at an easy level. Also, the ruling family of the cat clan can make mew aqua if that person has full masterly of their powers."

"Wow! Ichigo has so much power! Did I got cool powers too?"asked Pudding.

"Yes, but in due time,"said Ichigo's mom.

"Now that we got that out of the way,"said Ryo,"the other Mew Mews will transfer to your school Berry, starting tomorrow. Also, you will be working at the cafe starting today so change in to your uniform."

* * *

><p>At the mansion in the forest, Royal Highness explained about his failure.<p>

"I'm sorry sir, but I got some new information. It seems that the Mew Mews were incarnations of an ancient elite guard. The purple Mew Mew seems to have awakened to her stronger form."

Duke thought for a moment and said,"That information proves to be useful. Very well, you have my permission to go and try to eliminate all of the half-breads."

* * *

><p>At school the next day, Berry was waiting for everyone at the gate. Tasuke showed up. Berry thanked him for yesterday. Tasuke then hugged her and stopped dor a moment. He reached for her hat and said,"Don't worry about it, Berry." Then Tasuke lefted for his school on his roller skates.<p>

The other Mews Mews arrived on time. For the first half of school, the Mew Mews were standing out in the crowd. Many people recognize the famous model, Zakura. Pudding did a lunch break show with spinning plates. Mint entered in both a ballet club and a good manners club. Lettuce found some interest in being a novelist.

By lunchtime, the Mew Mews were very popular.

"You guys stand out even outside of Mew Mew Mode."said Berry.

"Well, we all come from different backrounds. We came together as Tokyo Mew Mews."

Then there was an explosion at the other end of the lunch area. The Mew Mews checked the area and transformed. At the battle site there was a chimera animal that was a 10 feet tall black jaguar. The Mew Mews were having troubles with the chimera animal, until Mew Zakura transformed into a gray wolf. The cat and dog fought, then Mew Zakura leaps over the jaguar, went back to human mode and shot her attack. The monster was destroyed and Royal Highness teleported away.

"Wow! Zakura-san has gotten stronger."said Mew Mint.

"Well, when you unlock your true power, you can access new powers."said Mew Zakura.

"Even transforming into an animal?!"said Mew Pudding.

"Yes. Even that."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went with out a hitch. At the other side of the airport, a couple of middle school aged kids exiting the plane. One was a boy another was a girl.<p>

"Do you think that they will be happy to see you?"asked the boy.

"Yes, but let's first find out more about our enemies."replied the girl.

* * *

><p>Well sorry for the long wait. I got sidetracked. I got a couple apps to do animations and pictures. It may take a whil but I will try to do it will quick. Even if it will take months, if it's sloppy then it's down the back to the drawing board. Bye now.<p> 


	6. Return of Mew Ichigo and the Blue Knight

Hello! Sorry I am late posting this chapter, l was working on a better pic of Mew Zakura's Werewolf Mode and transformation video. **SPOILER ALERT:** The two new transformation pics in this story will be posted later. As soon as I am done, I will post them and create a link in the next chapter. Also, **PLEASE **post reviews so that I can get better at my chapters. Now let's start the show!

* * *

><p>I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Only the modes.<p>

* * *

><p>The day after the last battle was going great. Near the end of classes, Berry heard a high pitched sound. It locked her in a hypnothic trance. She began to walked towards a classroom on the other side of the school. When Berry got there, she snapped out of the trance and saw a machine about 6 ft by 3 ft by 4 ft. As she was trying to figure out what is going on, a 8 year-old, blonde hair boy teleported in to the room.<p>

"Who are you?!"asked Berry.

"I am Happy Child. I will finish off what Royal Highness couldn't do."said the boy and he turned on his machine.

The machine produced a high pitched sound that causes Mew Berry to have really bad headaches. As Happy Child goes for the kill, 2 figures crash through the window and leaped in front of Mew Berry.

"Who aee you two?!"asked Happy Child.

"I am Mew Ichigo, Princess Mode."said the girl.

"And I am the Blue Knight."said the boy.

**"BUT YOU TWO ARE SUPPOST TO BE IN LONDON!"**said Happy Child.

"We came back after we had learned that our group's plan."said Mew Ichigo.

"Well you better worry about that little bunny because she looks like she is about to go pop instead of hop."said Happy Child and the two turned around to see Mew Berry on her knees.

Then Mew Ichigo turned into a cat and covered Mew Berry's ears and did a combo blast with the Blue Knight.

"T-Thank you for the save,"said Mew Berry.

"No problem. We seem to have arrived just in time."said Blue Knight.

"Now let's go and meet with the rest of the Mew Mews."said Mew Ichigo, after she turned back in to a human.

* * *

><p>Back with the other Mew Mews, they were looking for Berry when they heard a voice calling their names. They turned around and saw Ichigo, Masaya, and Berry running towards them.<p>

"How is it that you are back?!"asked Mint.

"Well,"started Ichigo,"in England both of us felt that something was wrong."

* * *

><p>A couple weeks earlier, Ichigo and Masaya were with a study group. Then Masaya went to get some ice cream. While waiting for Masaya, a hand reached over and covered Ichigo's mouth.<p>

"Well, what do we have here,"said a thug with a scar across his cheek."Seems that a poor little girl is lost it the city." There were at least 5 thugs. Two have weapons, one with knives another with a chain.

"I think that she will make some great payment from our boss."said the thug with a pair of knives.

Ichigo was frozen in fear when a voice cried out,"**LET GO OF ICHIGO RIGHT NOW!"**

It turned out to be Masaya. The 2 thugs began to fight Masaya and Masaya got beaten really bad. He had a sore eye and a bleeding lip.

**"MASAYA! PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE! MASAYA!"**screamed Ichigo, trying to get to him but a couple of thugs held her back.

Then suddenly Masaya slowly got up to his feet.

"So the little boy have some more fight in him. Well mabye we should teach you another lesson."said the leader. The 2 with weapons charged at him.

Ichigo tried to tell him to run away, when a burst of blue light came from Masaya. The ight began to form a golden sword. When Masaya slowly reach out to touch it, a pale blie light came from him. Then Masaya rembered his life from his past life. As he stands up he transformed into the Blue Knight, but his outfit is upgraded.

"Well this is not what we expected, but we got the girl so let's go!"said the leader.

Then Blue sloced at the thug who was holding Ichigo. The thug let her go and she hid behind a dumpster. Then a thug was about to stab Blue in the back, Ichigo pushed him out of the way. As the knife went down, a pink light exploded from her. Then she rembered her past life as Princess Rose and transformed into Princess Mode. With cat reflexes, she stopped the knife with her 2 sais. After 5 minutes, Blue Knight and Mew Ichigo chased of the thugs.

"Do you think that something is off?"asked Mew Ichigo.

"Yes, we should get back to Tokyo,"said Blue.

* * *

><p>"Sorry that you guys had to cut your studies short,"said Lettuce.<p>

"It fine, our studies were almost any way,"said Masaya.

Then the clock chimed at 3:00. Berry was about to go home, when Pudding grabed her hand and said,"Time for our after school job!"

"Oh yeah. Ryo said that we start work again today,"said Zakura.

"Well we better get there,"said Ichigo.

* * *

><p>At the cafe, everyone was working really hard. After a hour worth of working, Berry was pooped out. When 3 new customers came in, a waiter on roller skates went to take their orders. That waiter turned out to be Tasuke.<p>

"What are you doing here?!"said Berry, a little shocked.

"I asked Tasuke to work here since he already knows our secrets,"said Ryu.

"But isn't it a pain for you?!"asked Berry.

"No becaise as you can see..."started Ryu.

Berry saw that Tasuke was keeping up with the others.

_"What os wrong with me?"_thought Berry.

_"Why is Tasuke making my heart beat uncontrollably."_

* * *

><p>In a mansion hidden in the forest.<p>

"You have failed to eliminate the newest Mew Mew."said Duke.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have a back up plan."said Happy Child.

"What is it?"asked Duke.

"Well you will have to wait."said Happy Child.

* * *

><p>Well I finally finish this. I also posted better pictures of Mew Zakura's Werewolf Mode. The next chapter may be a while,but I will try to finish the pictures faster. Please review and comments. Bye!<p> 


End file.
